


Hinata-kun

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2018 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Tobio gets a new name tag at work.





	Hinata-kun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyianodiy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyianodiy/gifts).



> While commenting on [Find a way home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285307), Cindy complained that Kageyama and Hinata didn't use the right L word, and then this drabble happened lmao. This wasn't technically a drabble request, but it's short and the idea was prompted by a comment, so it goes in the drabble request series anyway.  
> Hope you enjoy this, Cindy!

After their appointment at the registrar's office, it took almost an entire week for reality to properly catch up with Tobio. They had celebrated with their friends and family afterwards, and he'd already gotten his new ID, and all of it had felt like something out of a dream.

But then, an elderly lady at the shop requested his help as he was restocking the shelves.

“Young man, can you please help me? I can't reach the mirin on the top shelf,” she said.

“Of course,” Tobio replied, taking a bottle off the shelf and putting it in the woman's basket. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“No. Thank you very much, Hinata-kun,” the woman said, gently patting his arm and walking off towards the cash register.

Tobio just stood there, shaken and confused, until he remembered that Ukai-san had given him a new name tag yesterday.

Sighing, he pulled out his phone.

 

To: Shouyou

> A customer just called me Hinata-kun

> I completely forgot that that's technically my name now

 

He put his phone away and resumed his work of sorting soy-sauce bottles onto the shelves. It didn't take long for Shouyou to reply to his messages.

 

From: Shouyou

> Not just technically, you dumbass! We're in the same family register now lmao

 

To: Shouyou

> I love you

 

From: Shouyou

> I love you, too <33

 

“Kageyama! Stop slacking off!” Ukai-san grumbled.

“That's Hinata to you!” Tobio replied, grinning to himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for 100-300 word drabbles on [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com)


End file.
